Book 1: Poseidon's Call
by LKX7ADHD
Summary: Percy has left Annabeth. For good or for bad, no one knows. However, one question remains in Annabeth's head: what has happened to Percy?
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Hero

_This is the 1st story I have done. Hope you guys like the chapter. Enjoy :D_

**Annabeth's POV**

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed in pure frustration as a wave of frustration washed over me. I converged into a vortex of anguish. Tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably as I leaned back onto my hands and threw my head back. I was still screaming even when my voice was hoarse. I didn't care. I only knew one thing – my boyfriend had just left me.

I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I whipped out my dagger and spun around, slashing the dagger in a wide arc, leaving a long cut on the chest of the person, or should I say half-person. He trotted back in shock. Yes, he trotted back. After all, he was a centaur, but what did you expect?

I was looking at him with blood-shot eyes. Tears were still pouring down my face but I didn't care. Suddenly, I buckled and fell onto my knees. I dropped my dagger and put my face into my hands. The same hand came to rest on my shoulder. "Go away…" I murmured as I tried to shrug him off but to no avail.

"Hey. It's okay." He grabbed both my shoulders, which was kind of weird since he was so much taller than me. Before I knew it, he pulled me into a hug. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked, curious. I shook my head as I tightened my grip on him. My tears wet his shirt but he didn't seem to mind.

**The Centaur's POV**

I hugged Annabeth. She was obviously in need of comfort. I didn't know what had happened to her, but she was pretty heartbroken. I had never hugged anyone before but for the first time I was experiencing it, it was pretty nice. Of course, the experience would be much better if the person you were hugging was someone who wasn't crying their eyes out, but hey, I don't complain.

My eyes shifted to a piece of paper beside Annabeth. Careful not to disturb Annabeth, I picked up the piece paper. It had an untidy handwriting, so I knew it was obviously a boy. This was what it read:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_By the time you are reading this letter, I will most likely be gone. I know that you are probably wondering why I am writing this letter. Well, I am writing this letter because I want to tell you that I'm breaking up with you._

"What!" I mentally screamed in my brain. Annabeth only ever had 1 boyfriend – Percy. And he didn't seem like the kind of person who would break someone's heart. His fatal flaw was loyalty, for the name of Zeus! It was however, clearly Percy. I continued reading:

_I have left Camp Half-Blood. Please don't send anyone to find me._

_Love,_

_Percy_

I heard a faint snoring sound. I moved slightly, trying not to awake the sleeping Annabeth. I carried her gently to her cabin and set her down on her bed gently. I looked at her with sad eyes. I knew that she loved Percy more than anything or anyone else. However, now that he was gone, I didn't know how she would fare. However, I had something else in mind. I trotted back to my cabin.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was having a nightmare. I saw Percy being whipped over and over again on his back. He screamed out in pain but he couldn't move since he was shackled by 2 imperial gold handcuffs. Each scream tore through my heart. I couldn't bear for him to be like this. "PERCY!" I screeched. The person who was whipping Percy looked at my direction with a surprise. She then sneered evilly and lunged at me...

_Please review! I want to improve on my writing! :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Frank and Hazel

**Percy's POV**

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed as the whip came down on me on the same spot where it had for the past 2 days.

Welcome to my life story, everyone. It usually isn't so pessimistic and dull, but this is what happened after the Titan War. Oh, and in case you didn't know, I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy for short. I'm the hero of Olympus, slayer of the Minotaur and the title I'm proudest of, the son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas. After the Titan War, I was living happily with Annabeth. Last summer, we had fallen for each other hard. We'd been a happy couple for four months. However, our happiness didn't last long and I was kidnapped by Gaia. Now, I was being tortured, as you can tell from my bloodcurdling screams.

I bit my lower lip in pain as another whip came down on my back. I managed to stifle a scream but a whimper still managed to escape my mouth.

Gaia smirked at me. "Not so high and mighty now, are you?" She brought the whip down again. I winced in pain. Crimson blood was flowing down my back and it felt like someone was pouring ice down my exposed back. I let my head droop down as I didn't bother raising my head knowing that I would meet with Gaia's gaze.

"Look at me, boy." She spat the last word like poison. She grabbed my chin roughly and shoved it upwards. She was holding a dagger in the other hand. She dragged the dagger slowly but painfully across my chin, leaving a good-sized cut. Suddenly, without warning, she stabbed my stomach, making me howl in pain as I doubled over from the overwhelming pain. She repeated this in the exact same spot for a few more times before sneering and backing off. By then, the floor in front of me had already pooled a giant puddle of sickening blood. I coughed up a couple more blood before passing out from the excessive blood loss...

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat up straight in my bed, panting heavily. In my sleep, I had clutched my bed-sheet so tight that it had almost ripped. I released my grip on the bed-sheet as I tried to remember the events of the previous days. Percy was gone, I thought to myself as tears once again filled my eyes that were already red from crying and rubbing. I tried my best to control my emotions but to no avail.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice. It was Chiron, the centaur who had carried me back to my bed in my cabin. "It's okay..." he hugged me and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

"What will happen to Percy?" I murmured into Chiron's shoulder.

**Chiron's POV**

"What do you mean by what will happen to Percy?" I asked.

"I had a dream..." Annabeth said as she looked down. She then told me of what she had seen in her demigod dream. One thing you should know about demigod dreams is that they aren't merely dreams. They are mostly true, just like the Oracle of Delphi. Anyways, she told me about Percy being tortured.

I thought about our hero being kidnapped and tortured. I could feel fury in my blood. _I would definitely kill the person if I had a chance_, I thought.

Annabeth sobbed quietly. "What should I do?" she asked quietly.

I looked back at her. "The only thing we can do right now is hope Percy will be alright." I replied.

"Can I go on a quest to find Percy?"

"No."

"But..."

"NO!"

Annabeth looked at me pleadingly. "But I have to! Please! It's Percy we're talking about!"

"For the last time, no," I looked at with stern eyes. "I know it's Percy, but we can't risk losing another good camper like you again."

"All you care about is the stupid camp! Have you ever taught about what it would be like for Percy? What it would feel like for me?" she retorted, her voice growing louder sub-consciously. With that, she stomped out of her cabin.

I looked at her with sad eyes. I knew that she would most probably sneak out at night to find Percy. She looked so sad without him. She was always happy in Camp Half-Blood, even when she was injured after Capture the Flag. Despite being seriously injured, she would smile sheepishly and say that it was merely accidental. I returned back to my cabin to take care of the daily activities of the camp.

**Annabeth's POV**

I stomped off angrily. _How could he? After all these years, how could he just abandon Percy?_ I thought to myself. Well, whether he liked it or not, I would definitely go for Percy. I walked over to Hazel's cabin. She was a daughter of Pluto while I was a daughter of Athena. We had been through the Titan War together, so we were very close.

I smiled as I walked over to Hazel. She was a sweet and beautiful girl. Everyone loved her but she only had eyes for Frank, her boyfriend.

Anyways, I walked over and smiled weakly.

**Hazel' POV**

I noticed Annabeth walking towards me. However, the first thing that came to my mind was this: _Where's Percy? I thought they were always together._

Nonetheless, I walked up and greeted her. In response, she smiled weakly back at me. I asked, "Where's Percy?"

Annabeth cringed visibly upon hearing my question. Knowing that I had reached a sensitive topic, I furrowed my brows and asked, "What happened to him?"

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she sat down on my bed and recounted the incident to me.

After that, I gripped her shoulders and rubbed the tears away from her cheeks. "Hey it's okay," I tried to comfort her, "We'll go and find Percy together. Oh and umm...Can Frank come?" I managed to squeak out.

Annabeth smiled, this time a genuine one. "Of course!" she said without hesitation.

My heart did a double backflip as I blushed. Annabeth laughed even harder as she tousled my hair. _Well_, I thought, _at least Annabeth's less gloomy now_.

I walked over to Frank's cabin, which was Ares's cabin. I knocked on the door. The door opened, only to find Frank in front of me. He smile down at me as he lifted me up and kissed me. A moment of pure bliss flowed through both our bodies.

When he pulled back, I was quite dizzy. I suddenly forgot what I came there to do in the first place.

He smiled down at me. "You're so beautiful," he commented.

I blushed as I nudged his arm playfully. That's when I remembered what I was there for. "Oh Frank," I told him what Annabeth had encountered, the red from my cheeks fading.

"Oh gods…" he muttered after he heard my story, "We have to help him!"

"Yeah, and we're going tonight. Can you come with us?"

"Sure! As long as I'm with you," he agreed. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before shooing me out of the cabin so he could change his clothes and pack his belongings to bring along during the adventure.


	3. Chapter 3: Poseidon's Answer

_The 3rd chapter of my 1st story. Enjoy!_

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked over to the meeting point where me, Frank and Jazel had decided to meet - just outside the beach. There, Frank and Hazel were already there. I noticed that they were sitting along the shore, facing each other. I smiled inwardly. Deciding not to interrupt their private moment, I decided to return 5 minutes later.

**Frank's POV**

When I reached the beach, Hazel was already there. She was waiting for Annabeth and I. I strode over to her. Then, she noticed me and patted the spot next to her, motioning for me to sit beside her. I did and looked at her while she stared at the sea with a distant look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

She snapped back to reality as though I had just broken her train of thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Just say what's in your mind. I don't mind."

"It's just...I wonder where Percy is right now. I hope he's okay."

"Hey don't worry. If it's someone I would bet all my money on that he could stay alive, it'd be Percy. He's the strongest and bravest demigod ever to live, remember?" I comforted her.

"Okay..." she mumbled.

She continued staring back at the ocean. She looked exceptionally pretty with the moonlight shining brightly onto her perfect face. I wanted to kiss her so bad...but I managed to restrain myself.

Hazel turned to look at me, only to find myself staring at her. She blushed slightly. She looks so cute when she blushes, I thought. It was then I was how lucky I was to be able to call Hazel my girlfriend.

Without knowing, we leaned towards each other ever so slightly, until our lips met. Her lips opened hotly beneath mine as we moved closer to each other to deepen the kiss. I cupped her cheeks gently and stroked small circles as she wrapped her arms around my neck...

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard a voice suddenly.

Hazel and I jumped backwards in shock. We stared at the intruder before realising that it was Annabeth. Blood flowed to my cheeks as I blushed furiously. I dared not to look at her as I looked down at my feet. I could see Hazel with the same expression as me from out of the corner of my eye.

**Annabeth's POV**

I laughed at their expressions. Hazel blushed a deeper shade of red, if it was even possible. That was when I thought of Percy. He was out there being tortured while we were having fun. I broke into tears. Hazel and Frank rushed forward simultaneously. "What is it?"

"I was thinking of Percy," I cried even more.

"Don't worry, we'll save him. That's why we're on this quest, remember?"

"Yeah...yeah. Okay." I got up.

"How are we going to leave?" Frank asked.

"Easy, we're going to ask Poseidon." I turned to face the sea. "Lord Poseidon, Percy's in danger! We need a way across the ocean!" I yelled. I prayed to him that a form of transport across the ocean would appear soon, hopefully a ship, as the other campers would soon be attracted to the commotion and come for us.

Just then, I heard a whinnying sound and something appear from the shoreline. There were 3 hippocampi, our transport. Poseidon had answered our prayer! We hopped onto the hippocampi without hesitation and muttered a silent thanks to Poseidon.

"Hey! It's Annabeth, Frank and Hazel! Get back!" A camper yelled as he emerged through the foliage. Dozens more poured out of the forest and they waded into the water, trying to get to us.

"Sorry! Bye! We're going to look for Percy!" Hazel yelled back as she waved what could possibly be her last farewell.

A look of confusion passed through the campers as Chiron emerged.

"Where's Percy?"

"Is he gone?"

"What happened to him?"

Questions were soon thrown at Chiron, who merely said tiredly, "Go back to sleep. We'll talk about it during breakfast tomorrow."

**Chiron's POV**

I sighed as I stared at the 3 hippocampi who had Annabeth, Frank and Hazel on their backs. I hoped that they would be alright. I had not expected Annabeth to bring along Frank and Hazel. I groaned as I thought of the talking I had to do tomorrow.

**Annabeth's POV**

We were off on our quest to save Percy. I hope he's okay, I thought as I stared ruefully into the horizon, gazing into the peaceful sunrise.

**Percy's POV**

I was awakened when I was thrown into the water. The injuries on my back and stomach soon healed, leaving nothing but hideous scars on my skin. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity blasted through my body. I was left smoking while the water did its job on healing my body. Another blast jolted through me. Unfortunately, my strength was now my weakness that was killing me right now. Water was a good conductor of electricity. Yet another blast of electricity jolted through me. However, this time, the electricity supply didn't stop. Soon, the water had turned a sickening shade of red. A few of my body bits were even floating merrily in the water tank. I passed out many times repeatedly. Finally, after eternity, the electric current finally stopped. A pair of strong arms grabbed both my arms and hauled me out of the water tank.

"I am going to make you pay for what you did to Kronos!" Gaia screeched into my ear. She kicked my left shoulder, dislocating it. She then grabbed my right leg and forced it the other way. I screamed in excruciating pain as my bones broke, twisted and bent in weird angles. Gaia smirked and kicked my ribs, dislocating a few and breaking others.

"Annabeth..." I choked out. Gaia grabbed my neck and threw me towards a wall. The last thing I saw was Gaia's laughing face before I knocked my head against the wall and passed out.

_Guys enjoy! I'm trying my best to write longer chapters. Anyways, how many obstacles do you want Annabeth, Frank and Hazel to encounter? Feel free to give any suggestions._

_ But the way, I noticed that the first few chapters are very depressing. Sorry for that._


	4. Chapter 4: The Sea of Monsters

_Hi guys! I realise that I didn't put a disclaimer in, so yeah._

_Disclaimer: I own the plot, not Percy Jackson._

_Also, sorry for the extreme delay in putting up this chapter. I was quite busy with my school common tests._

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked down at the hippocampus that was carrying me. It reminded me of Percy's smell of the sea, always free and happy. I was thinking of where to find Percy when suddenly the hippocampi stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked mine and patted its head. It whinnied in response. However, I couldn't understand them, but I did not have the need to.

Just then, a ship rose out from the ocean, scaring me out of my wits. When I regained my composure, I looked at the ship. The initials "WSP" we're imprinted on the hull. I noticed some ghosts floating around on the ship. One of them stepped forward and looked down at us. He spoke in a monotonous voice, "We serve Poseidon. He has asked us to aid the quest to find and rescue Perseus Jackson. Which one of you is Perseus Jackson?"

I waved, "I'm not Percy, but I'm the one closest to him among the 3 of us. I'm Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend. You see, he's missing and we're going to find him."

The ghost nodded, "Come aboard, we shall bring you to where he is."

We looked at one another and gulped nervously. We had no idea whether the ghosts were friend or foe. However, we had no other choice. We couldn't travel on the hippocampi as they would soon be exhausted. We boarded the ship gingerly.

We stepped into the control room of the ship. Thankfully, we were not the one who had to drive the ship as we had no idea how to do so. In the middle of the room, there was a shimmering map placed on a table. There was a small 3D image of our ship and a line, probably the route that we were taking.

"Lord Poseidon has found out the location of Perseus Jackson. However, we must act fast. We know not how they are doing it, but their location changes every 2 weeks. It has already reached the 8th day and we have 6 more days before the location switches again. We will have to spend 1 week again to find it." the ghost captain hummed.

I nodded. I was willing to do anything just to save Percy.

"However, we have another problem. To find Perseus Jackson, we will have to sail through the Sea of Monsters, otherwise known as the Bermuda Triangle. We have to sail through it in order to catch up with Percy. If we sail around it, we would take more than 6 days and we would have to wait for Percy's next location to sqve him. What should we do?" the ghost captain raised a question.

I gulped involuntarily. I knew about the Sea of Monsters as I had gone on a quest there before with Tyson and Percy. We had ended up losing a whole crew squad from both Charybdis and Scylla. Charybdis was a monster at the bottom of the sea that acted as a whirlpool. All the ships that were lost from the mortals were actually sunken and eaten into the body of Charybdis. Then there was Scylla, the main reason as to why we lost the whole ghost crew. She was a monster with many tentacles and was always perched on a rock. She would use the tentacles to grab the people off the deck of the ship. If there was no one on the deck of the ship, Scylla could even occasionally grab the whole ship and lift it off the surface of the sea!

However, this time it was different. We had Frank, who could shapeshift, an incredibly powerful skill to possess. Also, we have Hazel, who can probably influence any precious metals nearby to fling themselves at Charybdis or Scylla. However, we did not have Percy to control the waters.

"Percy..." I thought of him bitterly. I decided there and then to save Percy, no matter what it took.

"We'll go straight through the Sea of Monsters." I said confidently.

"WHAT?" Frank and Hazel gasped.

"It's too dangerous! I know you want to save Percy, but it's really just too dangerous!" Hazel said.

**Hazel's POV**

Annabeth's eyes flashed at me instantly. She had a dangerous glint in her eyes. "You would do the same thing if it were Frank too!" she yelled at me.

"Yeah, but this isn't me!" Frank interjected.

Annabeth flashed her eyes angrily at Frank, "That's not the point! Percy still needs saving in the end!" Her voice had already risen into a yell already.

"Look at the odds! First, there's the location-changing part, then there's the Se of Monsters, then there's god knows how many quests there are! Then you were taken away by the manticore, just take a look at it using your totally smart brain! When are you going to realise that you and Percy are not meant to be together?"

Annabeth jerked backwards abruptly. She stared at Hazel in absolute horror. She then stalked into her cabin and slammed the door shut behind her.

**Hazel's POV**

"Oh god..." I muttered as Annabeth slammed the door to her room. I turned to Frank. "She hates me now..." I flung myself at Frank and hugged him as tears soaked through his shirt. He didn't seem to mind, though. I felt a rough but gentle hand rub my back soothingly.

"It's okay. She'll get over it. You'll have apologise, though," Frank kissed my forehead. I nodded as I unpeeled myself from him. I thanked him. Frank smiled, ran a hand through my hair and said, "Anything for you. You should go and rest. I'll stay on watch for anything unusual."

**Annabeth's POV**

I cried into my pillow. That was all I could do. I didn't have anyone to talk or complain to. I finally understood the meaning of the word 'alone'.

I decided to take a shower as it helped me to relax. It was probably because of Percy. I took a quick bath and crawled under the comfort of my blanket. I drifted into the realm of Morpheus very quickly. However, as usual, I had to have a dream. I just had to.

**Percy's POV**

I dreamt of Annabeth. That was the only thing I had been dreaming of for the past few days. She was 1 of the very few hopes, if not my only hope, that I could cling on to. My stomach ached from the hollowness of it. I felt so feeble and weak. I was bleeding from all over and I knew that I could not last any longer. I only had 4 days, tops, before I would have to go to Elysium or something. Maybe Hades would take pity on me and send me to the Fields of Asphodel.

Back to my dream, Annabeth was on her bed, sleeping. I wonder what she was dreaming. Then I realised that the bed wasn't hers. The image then shifted. I was looking down at a ship. It was extremely high-tech, loaded with all the latest weapons. I spotted Hazel walking into a cabin. I could also see Frank looking forward into the horizon. Then again, the image shifted. It moved into the Sea of Monsters. Charybdis was still there and Scylla was back into its hole, waiting to feed on oncoming people. That's when I realised what the dream was telling me. Annabeth, Frank and Hazel were trying to save me by going through the Sea of Monsters! I had to stop them! But how...


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Prophecy

_Guys I changed the tile because I'm planning on writing 2nd and 3rd books about this story. I had this in my mind when I wrote the prophecy. Hope you enjoy! :D_

**Annabeth's POV**

Thankfully, Hypnos had decided not to give me any more nightmares. Instead, he took me to my mother, Athena.

"Annabeth," Athena started.

"Hey, mom. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I asked Hypnos to bring you here. I wanted to show you something. Are you ready?"

I nodded. The image then shifted to Gaia's torture chamber. This was evident with the blood scattered everyway throughout the room. Fortunately, Percy was not being tortured at the moment. Instead, he lay on the cold hard ground. His shirt was in pieces and his ribs were obviously dislocated. I felt tears in my eyes as I wanted to grab him by the arm and pull him away. I wanted to do something, anything, to help him. However, I knew that I could do not do that. It was only a dream, a vision. I bit my lip, aware of the blood that I tasted, before Gaia walked in. behind her, there was a dracanae.

Gaia looked down at Percy. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he's in a coma. He's not waking up. See?" the dracanae hissed. To demonstrate her point, she kicked him viciously. Percy did not even flinch as the momentum made him roll away.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I flung myself at the dracanae, not really aware of the fact that it was only a vision.

The vision cleared. I was back with Athena. She held me back with both arms and refused to let me go.

"Let me go! Let me help Percy! Let me go back! I screamed as I struggled to break free. My efforts were, however, fruitless. Have you ever struggled against a goddess? You shouldn't, because you'll just be wasting your energy. After a while, I broke down and fell to my knees. I sobbed into Athena's chest as she hugged me.

"Why do you care so much about him?" Athena asked. "He's just a boy."

"He's not just a boy. He's my boyfriend…" I muttered.

Athena sighed, "I'll never understand love. Anyway, you now understand that you have to hurry if you want to save Percy. It is amazing that he is still alive, but he can't hold out much longer. He's already unconscious. Now, you have to go back. Hazel's waking you up. Bye and good luck on your quest."

Before I could respond, the image faded and I was in total blackness. I opened my eyes and saw Hazel's face above me.

"Get up," she said bitterly. "We're nearing the Sea of Monsters."

**Hazel's POV**

I waited patiently outside Annabeth's cabin and waited while she changed out of her pyjamas. When she walked out, I grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back. She turned around and raised her eyebrows at me questioningly.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those terrible things to you," I apologised and I truly meant it.

Annabeth looked at me and smiled, "It's okay. I know you didn't really mean them anyway. Sometimes, to vent my anger, I do the same too."

I felt relieved. "Now I'm back with Annabeth. Thank the Olympians. I never want to be on her bad side again." I thought as I shuddered.

**Annabeth's POV**

Hazel and I climbed up the stairs to the deck to the control room. The sky was a dull grey and lightning streaked across the sky as thunder rumbled. I knew, however, that it wasn't Zeus. It was the Sea of Monsters, and this was only the beginning.

"You have a message." the ghost captain informed. The water fountain at the corner of the room shimmered, changing its form to show Poseidon. He seemed to be older with his now wrinkled face. We bowed to Poseidon.

"Rise. I wish you all luck on finding my son Percy. I am here today to tell you a prophecy. It was told by Rachel at Camp Half-Blood yesterday at the campfire. I will relay this incident for you to learn and decipher the prophecy."

The image shimmered to Camp Half-Blood. Rachel had already stood up and began reciting the prophecy.

**The Great Prophecy**

To save the hero,  
3 half-bloods shall ergo.  
Straight towards the weaver,  
situated at Zeus' river.  
Through the rock and the whirlpool,  
threatened to become a fool.  
Who will suffice – Gaia or all  
the others who answered Poseidon's call.

The fate of the world is in their hands.  
4 more shall join from the other end.  
The seventh wheel will grow but die,  
but not to fear, he will revive.  
A titan's daughter will accompany him,  
but is now stuck on her lonely tree.  
These 8 heroes –  
who will they fight?  
Against Gaia  
or the other side?

Once again, the gods stand fall,  
but then again, Olympus may fall.  
With the father of all now with them,  
once again we are condemned.  
The soul-doors are now open,  
closing them needs a token.  
Marriage is now stuck in prison,  
we might suffer from treason.  
Demigods must all unite,  
hunters of Artemis with all their might.  
The other sides in Virginia,  
despite the gods' schizophrenia.  
Eagle, sea, jewels and swords,  
wisdom, doves and fire.  
The offsprings of gods and titan will defend  
with their best but final stand.

**Annabeth's POV**

The image on the water fountain shifted back to Poseidon. "I will leave you now to decipher the prophecy. I suggest that you, however, do so after you have gone through the Sea of Monsters first, so discuss how you will defeat the monsters first." He disappeared immediately and the mist faded.

My mind raced. The great prophecy had just been announced, but we would have another important thing in hand. If we wanted a chance of surviving through the Bermuda Triangle, we would have no choice but to go extremely close to Scylla. Charybdis would just swallow us like an average meal and regurgitate once and then. Scylla, on the other hand, would pluck us off one by one with her million jaws. We could not even go beneath as she could even lift the entire ship off the water surface. Suddenly, a plan formulated in my head. "Guys, this is –"

"We should sit down first. This will take a while." Frank interjected.

_Also, please give me suggestions to improve on my prophecy because I kind of suck at writing prophecies. My friend said that it was too poetic. I don't know. Just feel free to drop by any suggestions! :)_


	6. Chapter 6: The Sea of Monsters

_Guys I have created another fanfiction. It's also about Percabeth, so to all you people who ship Percabeth, don't worry. I had to do this for my holiday English assignment, and I'm doing it with my friend Jona (short for Jonathan). So hope you guys still enjoy! It's called Servant of Gaia._

_ s/10350505/1/Servant-of-Gaia_

**Annabeth's POV**

I explained to Frank and Hazel, "So in order to cross the Sea of Monsters, we have no choice but to avoid Charybdis completely and go near to Scylla. As you know already, Scylla will just pick us off the ship." I pointed to Frank, "You suggested going beneath the ship so that Scylla can't pick us off. However, there are tales where Scylla will get frustrated and lift the entire ship off. So I propose this. We each tie a glass of Greek fire around us. When we are lifted up and thrown into Scylla's mouth, we just break open the Greek fire."

"But what will happen to the person?" Hazel asked, frenzied.

My face darkened. "You know what happens."

Frank scowled. "Do we have enough Greek fire."

Annabeth nodded. "Last time I checked, we had. We should still have plenty. No one took any Greek fire right?"

Hazel scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "Isn't Scylla immortal and can't be killed?"

"According to the legends, yes. But no one has ever tried it yet, so it is possible. I mean, the titans are also somewhat the same as Scylla, and their essence can be sent back to Tartarus, so why can't Scylla's essence be sent to Tartarus? We'll even if she can't, since Greek fire can't be out out, Scylla will just keep burning forever. She'll be pissed."

Frank laughed. "I'll definitely want to take a photo of that!"

I turned to the ghost captain. "Strap 1 jar of Greek fire each to each of your crew. Tell them that if they are wrapped by Scylla's tentacle, throw the Greek fire down Scylla's throat." The ghost captain nodded.

I turned to Frank and Hazel. "Let's go get some Greek fire."

Plenty was an understatement. We had so much, god knows how we got them, that after we had finished strapping jars of Greek fire to all of the ghost crew, we even finished strapping jars if Greek fire to each cannonball and still have over 50 left.

"Oh my god..." Frank muttered as he saw Scylla. She was definitely a hideous sight to see, not that you would survive to tell the tale. You probably won't even be able to see Scylla, but that was not the point.

Out of the blue, the ship lurched dangerously to its side. I managed to cling onto something. Hazel did too, but Frank fell towards the side and almost went overboard. The only thing that was preventing him from entering the sea was a rope that definitely did not look like it could support Frank's weight. "Frank!" Hazel screamed in horror.

The danger had just begun.

"Frank, hang on!" I yelled. I inched closer to him, not releasing the handle that I was cling on to. "Grab my hand!"

He did, but the handle creaked dangerously. It was going to break soon. Thankfully, the ship righted itself in time, before we fell into the sea. A ghost came running to us. "The hull's damaged and there is water lea-" All of a sudden, a tentacle suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up. He screamed as the tentacle pulled him towards its mouth.

"Throw the jar!" I yelled. "It may help you!" I whipped out my dagger and started deflecting the other tentacles that were slithering around, wanting to grab anyone within their reach.

There were fewer and fewer people on the ship's upper deck now, if you even considered the ghost crew people. Things were not going we'll as planned as more and more tentacles reached out from Scylla to envelop and squeeze the living hell out of us.

"Frank!" I heard a shout from Hazel. I used all my strength to slice the tentacle that was slithering around me into 2 pieces and turned to the direction. To my horror, I saw Frank being lifted up from the deck as he struggled with the tentacle around his neck but to no avail.

**Frank's POV**

I was busy shooting down tentacles that were threatening Annabeth and Hazel. Annabeth was busy 'sparring' with a tentacle and she seemed to do fine. However, Hazel wasn't doing so well. She was waving her sword at a tentacle and already had multiple cuts and grazes across her face.

I noticed multiple tentacles behind her. Afraid that they would reach and threaten her, I took out my bow and arrow and started raining arrows on them. However, I was too busy firing arrows that I had not seen the tentacle that was slithering silently towards me from behind. It had suddenly grabbed me by my neck. In my surprise, I had dropped my quiver and arrows as it lifted me up.

That was how I found myself 10 feet in the air, dangling dangerously above the water.

"Frank!" I heard Hazel scream my name as the tentacle brought me closer and closer to Scylla'a mouth. Even from a very large distance, I could feel Scylla's gross breath against my body. It stank of rotten meat.

Around me, ghosts were also being pulled towards Scylla. They started unbuckling their jar of Greek fire and threw it wildly at Scylla, only to bounce off harmlessly Scylla's body. All it did, however, was annoy Scylla even more.

That was when I realized that our only chance of destroying Scylla was to aim for her mouth. It was actually very easy, considering how big her mouth was. I defy undid the rope around the jar of Greek Fore. With precision, I aimed it at Scylla's mouth and threw with all my might.

I think 1 particular god or goddess had helped me at that precise time. It felt almost impossible to hit Scylla's mouth while the tentacle was tightly constricting my throat and preventing me from breathing. I had been at a loss for air when I threw it. I sent a silen thanks to the god or goddess who helped me as the jar of Greek fire streaked through the air and landed directly into Scylla's mouth.

Scylla let out a roar as the glass jar broke upon hitting Scylla's gullet or mouth. I could feel the heat emanate from the Greek fire as tithe jar broke. The green flames frolicked off Scylla's mouth as she howled in pain. Then, all of a sudden, I felt myself free-falling into nowhere.

The tentacle must have released me, I thought as I hit the ground. "Goodbye, cruel world..." I muttered as I hit the water. The last thing I heard was Scylla's roar, full of pain and grief, before I plunged into nothingness.

**Hazel's POV**

I gasped involuntarily as I saw Frank free-fall through the air as the tentacle loosened it's grip on Frank's neck, after throwing the jar of Greek fire right into the most vulnerable part of Scylla's body - her mouth. She had dissolved into golden monster dust, it's essence returning to Tartarus for the first time, just like any monster, but I wasn't paying attention to her. I had my eyes transfixed on Frank in horror.

After what felt like eternity, he finally hit the water.

I dashed to the side if the ship. "Frank!" I yelled once again as I desperately searched the sea for any sign of any moving creature. However, I could not see anything, most likely due to the murkiness of the water. I refused to give up and as a last resort, I climbed overboard. I almost fell overboard, had it not been for Annabeth, who clung onto my arms and refused to let me go.

"Frank needs help!" I yelled at Annabeth as I tried to pry myself from her. However, her grip was too strong to overcome. After a few moments of struggling, I broke down into tears as I sobbed, falling down to my knees and putting my face into my hands. I felt so helpless that I couldn't save Frank, despite him having saved me umpteenth times. Succumbing from fatigue, shock took its toll I lost consciousness as I fell into a deep sleep.

_Cliffhanger hahaha..._


End file.
